Famous Last Words
by ca.ghaunt
Summary: Saat-saat terakhir Soi Fon dan Yoruichi ketika Winter War. Asli ngarang sendiri. Terispirasi dari lagu Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. YoruSoi. Songfic. Maybe Shoujo-ai. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review.


A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha fricai. Yak, saya datang berkunjung lagi!! Masih ingatkah anda dengan saya? Kurasa tidak. Nah, kali ini saya akan memenuhi permintaan **Quincy vha** untuk membuat lagi fic dengan pairings YoruSoi. Saya akan memenuhi permintaan itu. Oh, ya hampir lupa! Panggil saja saya Gerpot.

Disclaimer: Saya masih lumayan waras. Karena saya mengakui bahwa Tite Kubo-sama adalah pemilik Bleach. Dan saya mengakui bahwa lagu Famous Last Words milik My Chemical Romance.

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Pairings: YoruSoi

Warning: mungkin OoC, Oneshot, Songfic, AT.

**bold** berarti lirik lagu

**FAMOUS LAST WORDS**

by Gerard Potter-finiarel

Saat ini Winter War masih berlangsung. Pertarungan demi pertarungan yang dilakukan antara para arrancar dan shinigami banyak memakan korban. Banyak shinigami yang dimasukkan ke Divisi 4 untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Begitu pula dengan Soi Fon. Tangannya tinggal satu, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka.

**Now I know**

**That I can't make you stay**

**But where's your heart**

**But where's your heart**

**But where's your**

Yoruichi yang ditempatkan di Divisi 4 untuk membantu Unohana pun tidak tahan untuk ikut bertarung. Ketika sudah hampir sampai pintu keluar, Soi Fon berusaha untuk mencegah Yoruichi ikut bertarung. Yoruichi ingin sekali membalas kepada para arrancar yang telah membuat Soi Fon terluka.

**And I know**

**There's nothing I can say**

**To change that part**

**To change that part**

**To change**

Soi Fon tahu bahwa kalau keputusan Yoruichi sudah bulat maka tak akan ada yang menghentikannya. Bahkan Soi Fon pun tak akan bisa merubah sifat Yoruichi itu. Soi Fon menghentikan usahanya mencegah Yoruichi. Tapi dia masih tetap memandang Yoruichi dengan tatapan yang penuh kekhawatiran.

**So many**

**Bright lights they cast a shadow**

**But I can speak**

**Is it hard understanding**

**I'm incomplete**

**A life that so demanding**

**I get so weak**

**A love that so demanding**

**I can't speak**

Yoruichi menyadari tatapan Soi Fon. Kemudian, ia meyakinkan Soi Fon bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan agar jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Soi Fon menyerah dengan berat hati. Di mata keduanya, mereka telah melihat bayangan kematian mereka dan seberkas sinar di tengah-tengah bayangan tersebut.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

Soi Fon memasuki bangunan Divisi 4 sambil berjalan mundur karena masih melihat Yoruichi yang berbalik dan langsung melesat menggunakan shunpo. Meninggalkan Soi Fon yang berjalan sendirian ke dalam bangunan. Di dalam, Soi Fon langsung mencari Unohana yang sedang mengawasi para anggotanya menyembuhkan luka-luka para shinigami. Unohana langsung memahami keinginan Soi Fon dari wajah khawatir yang sedari tadi ditunjukkan oleh Soi Fon sejak kepergian Yoruichi ke medan perang. Ia mengobati luka-luka Soi Fon dengan cepat.

**Can you see?**

**My eyes are shining bright**

'**Cause I'm out here on the other side**

**Of a jet black hotel mirror**

**And I'm so weak**

**Is it hard understanding**

**I'm incomplete**

**A life that so demanding**

**I get weak**

Soi Fon sudah tak sabar untuk menuju medan perang lagi. Tidak sabar karena kekhawatirannya terhadap Yoruichi. Ia lalu meminta Unohana untuk memperban tangannya yang putus saja. Unohana dengan cermat memperban tangan putus Soi Fon sesuai dengan permintaan. Kemudian, Soi Fon dengan tidak sabar memaksa Unohana untuk mengijinkan dirinya bertarung lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan kondisinya yang termasuk lemah itu. Lemah karena kelelahan dari pertarungan sebelumnya dan kondisi tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang belum sembuh benar itu. Unohana membiarkannya pergi dan hanya berpesan agar berhati-hati.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

Soi Fon langsung melesat dengan shunpo. Mencoba mencari-cari sosok Yoruichi di antara pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung dan reruntuhan bangunan yang terdapat di mana-mana. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya dia menemukannya.

Dia menemukan Yoruichi yang sedang bertarung dengan Wonderweiss di lapangan latihan Divisi 2. Divisinya sendiri, dan juga bekas divisi milik Yoruichi. Dilihatnya Yoruichi sedang menyerang Wonderweiss dengan shunko. Jurus yang dipakai Yoruichi ketika melawan Soi Fon dulu. Jurus yang sama yang dipakai Soi Fon. Soi Fon mendekati mereka sambil menarik keluar zanpakuto-nya sendiri, Suzumebachi, mengaktifkannya, dan juga memakai shunko.

Ia membantu Yoruichi melawan Wonderweiss. Pertarungan yang berlangsung sengit. Yoruichi menyerang, Wonderweiss membalas, Soi Fon menyerang. Keduanya mendapatkan banyak luka dan sayatan.

Setelah Wonderweiss berhasil dikalahkan, Yoruichi dan Soi Fon bershunpo menuju Divisi 4 menggunakan tenaga mereka yang hampir habis. Sebenarnya yang bershunpo hanya Yoruichi. Soi Fon diletakkan di punggung Yoruichi selama bershunpo karena kondisinya yang lemah.

**These bright lights have always blinded**

**To me**

**These bright lights have always blinded**

**To me**

Setibanya di Divisi 4, keduanya dibawa oleh Unohana ke ruang tersendiri. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat 2 ranjang yang separti ranjang rumah sakit. Yoruichi segera menurunkan Soi Fon dan meletakkannya di atas salah satu ranjang yang tersedia. Sedangkan Yoruichi sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang satunya.

**I said**

**I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**A wake and unafraid**

**A sleep or dead**

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, Soi Fon meminta Unohana agar meniggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah Unohana pergi, Soi Fon mulai berbicara kepada Yoruichi. Soi Fon berkata bahwa dia merasa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Ia akan segera mati. Ia merasa bahwa dia melihat seberkas sinar di antara bayangan kematiannya semakin membesar. Tanda bahwa jiwanya akan segera pergi. Soi Fon juga mengatakan…bahwa dia sebenarnya mencintai Yoruichi.

'**Cause I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**A wake and unafraid**

**A sleep or dead**

Mata Yoruichi melebar, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Soi Fon. Yoruichi kemudian berbicara dengan Soi Fon. Bahwa dia juga merasa hidupnya takkan lama lagi. Ia juga melihat sinar yang bertambah besar di antara bayangan kematiannya sendiri. Yoruichi mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga oleh Soi Fon. Ia mengatakan bahwa perasaannya terhadap Soi Fon itu sama. Sekarang, giliran mata Soi Fon yang terbelalak lebar.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

Kemudian, dengan tenaga terakhir Yoruichi, Yoruichi berusaha memeluk Soi Fon yang masih kaget. Dengan gerakan itu, mereka berdua mati dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan masih dalam posisi Yoruichi memeluk Soi Fon.

Unohana yang merasa bahwa reiatsu mereka mulai lenyap pun masuk. Ia melihat tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian dia memanggil fukutaichou-nya, Isane. Ketika Isane datang, Isane melihat ke arah taichou-nya yang mengeluarkan air mata dan salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya, tangan satunya lagi menunjuk ke arah Yoruichi dan Soi Fon. Ia mengikuti arah tatapan Unohana, dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata serta mengatupkan tangannya di depan mulut juga. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata terharu. Lalu mereka berdua menutup ruangan tersebut dan pergi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan tangan yang masih terkatup. Meninggalkan ruangan yang berisi Soi Fon dan Yoruichi did belakang mereka…

**FIN**

Gerpot: (nangis sesenggukan) hiks…hiks…sungguh mengharukan. *ingusnya keluar* Sroottt…(nyerot ingus).

Shigo: Apaan sih? Dari tadi nangis terus? (liat ke arah benda yang tadi diliat Gerpot) oalaahhh… Lagi nonton film Tears of the Sun to? Pantesan…

Gerpot: Ahh, diem aja. Tuh urusin readers aja! (nglanjutin nonton)

Shigo: Keluar lagi deh sifatnya. Ah, hampir lupa. Oi, Gerpot! Jangan lupa fic-mu yang multichip lo!! Ehem… buat para readers sekalian… PLEASE READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!! Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!!


End file.
